Wizards of Waverly Place: Max's Clone
by WKelex3x2
Summary: After breaking his wand, Max is grounded and must stay upstairs. Max becomes bored and remembers an old thing he wanted to do to himself and it involves cloning himself and wedgies. However, things don't go the way he wants it to be.


It's a bright and sunny day in Manhattan. The day is going great so far for the people on Waverly place except for Max. Max's family is downstairs working in the sub shop and Max was sent upstairs without TV for the day.

Max was in trouble for braking his new wand this morning after he got it two days ago. Max is in the living room on the couch throwing a small green ball in the air and he is wearing a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and black socks.

Max was already upstairs for 30mins and he was bored since he can't even turn on the TV at all, he much rather go downstairs and work, but he wants to enjoy his day off even though he can't do anything fun.

"Man, I'm so bored. I wish I can find something to do to make time go by faster."

Max was thinking for things to do and all of it involved something with the TV. He wanted to play his new games that he got for his gaming system, but he can't.

Max sat up and threw the ball at the kitchen and his ball accidently hit something off the counter. Max shot up and ran over to clean it up and thankfully it didn't make any loud noises. Max went to the counter and he noticed he knocked over Justin's wand. Max picked it up and was about to put in back on the counter until he noticed that Justin also left his notes from the other day.

Max picked up the paper and noticed it was the notes of all the spells up to now and Max noticed that one spell was circled in red. The spell was the _"Edgebonoutoosis"_ spell.

Max remember that spell, it was the spell that can duplicate anything or someone. Alex used it to go to that crazy sale a few days ago, he and Justin were messing with Alex's duplicate. Max giggled a little because that was funny.

Max also remembered that he wanted to use this spell to duplicate himself and give himself a wedgie, to see what it feels like, but he forgot to try it out. Max thought about it and why not do it now while he has some free time and no one's around to stop him. Max ran into his room with Justin's wand and notes and shut the door behind him.

Max placed the notes on his nightstand and began to think of the things he would do. Max took a few steps back and began saying the words…

"Edgebonoutoosis"

Max swirled the wand above him and a bright light came out of the wand and surrounded Max and then the light made a clone of Max that was standing next to him looking forward. Max walked infront of his clone and was happy to get that right, but something was bothering him because he felt that their was something he should remember about this spell, but he ignored it.

"All right. Let's see, what should I do first. I should try the back first."

Max walked behind his clone, he lifted his shirt and his hand went down the clone's pants and grabbed the clone's underwear. He was about to put, but he remembered that Justin's wand was in his back pocket and he didn't want to brake it, so he let go of the clone's underwear, took the wand out of his pocket, walked over to his nightstand and placed it on top near the notes.

Max turned around and saw the clone right infront of him.

"Woah. Did you just move or did I move you?"

The clone didn't respond, he just grabbed Max and threw him on the bed. The clone's hands lifted Max's blue shirt up to his shoulders and both his hand's went down Max's pants and grabbed the waistband of his grey briefs and pulled them high in the air.

Max screamed as he was getting a wedgie from his clone. The clone hopped onto the bed, over Max and began to pull again. Max's grey briefs began to stretch out until they ripped out of his pants and the clone fall on the other side of the bed.

Max slowly rose up to his feet while holding his butt from the pain.

"So that's what a wedgie is."

"No. That's an atomic wedgie."

Max looked across his bed and saw the clone standing up.

"I was suppose to give you a wedgie, not you and it wasn't suppose to go like that."

"Well I beat you to it. Now I feel like doing it again."

"Well you can't, I'm not wearing any underwear."

"Unless you put on another pair."

The clone went to the drawer on his side and pulled a pair of white briefs out.

"Well I'm not gonna. It's my turn to give you one."

"Sorry. That's not gonna happen. Now put on these, so we can continue. Unless you want me to let our father know that you were misusing your magic for your own amusement."

"No don't. I don't want to be in trouble again."

"Then do what I say."

"Fine."

The clone turned around to let Max change into the white briefs. Max pulled up his jeans and the clone turned around and walked over to Max. The clone turned Max around, facing the door and lifted his shirt.

Just as the clone was about to grab his briefs, Max pushed the clone and opened the door. The clone shot back up and grabbed Max's collar. Max struggled to get free, but it was no use, so he decided to take off his shirt.

Max took off his shirt and ran out of the room. The clone threw Max's shirt and ran after Max. The clone got to the living room and couldn't find Max anywhere. The next thing the clone knew, Max jumped on top of the clone and tried to give the clone a taste of his own medicine.

Max tried to give the clone a wedgie, but the clone was somehow stronger than Max, so he turned around and tackled Max to the ground. The clone stood up and turned Max around on his belly and quickly grabbed Max's white briefs and pulled up.

Max screamed again as he was getting lifted to his feet by his underwear. The clone pulled Max's briefs to the point it was over his head, so the clone pulled harder until he managed to hook the waistband to Max's forehead.

The clone backed away from Max as he needed to take a breather. Max tried to unhook his waistband from his forehead, but he couldn't. Max struggled until his clone came from behind him and helped him out. Max's started to adjust his underwear.

"That hurt a lot."

"Well next time, don't think of ways to use these tricks on me before you clone yourself. That is one of the side effects of the spell."

"What?"

"The spell requires concentration or the spell doesn't work out the way you want it."

"How did you-"

"I know the spell considering you were thinking of the spell and I instantly knew all about it. Also, I'm able to talk and move because you were putting more thought into it."

"Ok got that. Also, you are a lot stronger. How is that."

"I don't know, maybe clones get stronger depending on how much thought you put into it or something."

"Ok. Why are you acting different?"

"I ran out of ideas, so now I'm done."

The clone grabbed Max's hand and they walked back to the room. They entered the room and closed the door behind them. The clone grabbed the wand and Max put back on his shirt.

"That can be a magic lesson, really focus on the spell instead of doing it without trying."

"I guess so."

The clone was about to use a spell to make himself disappear, but Max stopped him so he could tell him one thing.

"Wait. Before you go, we should have a wedgie war, but we should just do normal wedgies instead. Sounds nice?"

"Sure."

The clone waved the wand above his head and disappeared. Max picked up the wand and grabbed the notes off the nightstand and went to put them back on the kitchen counter.


End file.
